


Sploded To Bits

by dontaskpcandy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontaskpcandy/pseuds/dontaskpcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Torchwood team race against time and other squishy factors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sploded To Bits

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Not my characters, not my trademark(s)  
> Somebody dared me at the start of season one, I'm so sorry. Really truly.

The cog door rolled open, and Tosh, Owen and Gwen walked in fast with stacks of sealed tubs in as many colours and sizes as you could think of, faces serious to the point of tears. Almost running to the steel examination bed in the autopsy bay and with Owen shouting commands at them, they swept steel equipment onto the ground and started to empty the tubs helter skelter onto the bed, responding to the clinical directions of the worried doctor.

As Gwen ran back to the SUV to collect more, Ianto entered carrying larger boxes and a few squashy looking carrier bags. Nimbly tripping along the stairs down to the red mess on the steel bed, he tipped the bags into the right places on the bed, flinging the splattered bags aside and adjusting the gruesome picture into a barely recognisable placement. As Owen placed major organs into relative harmony, Gwen arrived with the last few containers, as she breathlessly informed her co-workers, and a heavy garden bucket. Seeing this Tosh crumpled into open sobs as her hands deftly arranged small pieces in a ragged jigsaw, and Gwen's tears mixed with the thickening blood dripping onto their shoes and the floor from the table.

"There's nothing in the archive to say this'll work." Owen looked grim, saying aloud what they dared not speak, his hands moving so fast they were a blur.  
"That means there is nothing to say that it'll fail, come ON, hurry before decay sets in," shouted Gwen as she checked every box for any fractional piece. Tosh looked at the detailed diagram projected on the wall above the bay and the photo overlay she'd prepared during the drive to the Hub by remote link.

"It's done, look, we've managed it," hysterical overtones close. Ianto lifted Jack's head out of the bucket and matched it to the neck exactly.

"But are we in time, how can we know?" muttered Gwen.

Ianto looked at his team, unnaturally calm as he placed the contents of a particularly oblong container he'd kept isolated in his suit pocket.

"Well, we did use Tupperware."


End file.
